


Ron's Hair Is

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's hair is love in my hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Hair Is

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted with, "all the different shades of red in Ron's hair."

Ron's hair is comforting when it's wet.

The saturated strands are an Earthy Terra Cotta, curling round his ears and dripping water down his neck.

The color and clean scent remind me of warm Spring rains that collect in the planter boxes surrounding our home, nourishing and encouraging tender, new sprouts and shoots.

Like the Earth and the rain, Ron is essential and necessary, he surrounds me and brings me peace, brings me comfort.

Ron is home.

~~*~~

Ron's hair is proud in the sunlight.

The tendrils shimmer a true orange and shine a vivid red, the colors frame him in a mane that any lion would envy.

As he moves the light shifts and reflects and the lion comes to life, becomes animated in the wind and dances across high grasses and concrete sidewalks.

Like the kingly lion, Ron holds his head high and I reverently bow before him, in awe of his power and beauty.

Ron is regal.

~~*~~

Ron's hair is ethereal in candlelight.

The locks fall golden and soft into his eyes, captivating and magnetic, daring you to turn away.

The flame flickers and glides like a ghost flittering through the veil, trying to unlock a millennia's worth of mystery.

Like a closely guarded secret, Ron whispers and hides and I chase after his laughter hoping to catch a glimpse of his smile.

Ron is fantasy.

Ron's hair is love in my hands.


End file.
